Life Changing
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Brotherhood Universe. Sequel of "The future we hold together".


Alphonse gently touched the hair on top of that little head, black as the midnight outside.

Everything was so silent, Mei sleeping on their bed, still tired of the birth that happened on the first hours of that special day. The baby was fed, bath and comfortable. And they were finally alone, after so many people coming and going, to welcome the new prince of Chang's house.

10 days. That was how long they had to wait after the deadline the doctor gave, until their first child was born. Nobody knew why it took so long, maybe the math was wrong, but Mei continued to be calm and patient about it, saying he was wise and would choose the best moment, despite her husband's worried looks every time she moved.

After such unusual pregnancy, the birth was uncomplicated and fast. The water broke at 4pm waking both of them. Alphonse run out of the house, calling the royal doctor and a midwife. Some pushes later, he was on his mother's arms, his strong cry filling the room and Alphonse's heart with pride. He also didn't care about royal traditions and would never wait outside while his wife was in pain, bringing their child to this world. Her back was on his chest and his hand held hers, tightly.

They didn't have much time alone before visitors come in. But they did exchange one kiss, holding their baby together and were able to choose a name.

Lee Aaron Elric Chang.

Such a strong and beautiful name, his grandmother said, as he was put on her arms by his father, before going to their aunts. They gave Mei a lot of advices about the baby and for the first time she listened to them, without complaining.

Later, on the afternoon, the Emperor and Empress came with princess Yu to welcome the new family member. Ling said they did a very good job and Lan Fan gave Lee a blanket made of golden thread, a sign of Xing's royal family. Lei was also there, a little bit embarrassed on being in his captain's private chambers, but also glad the little boy and mother were fine, congratulating Alphonse too. After dinner, the younger Elric called his family. Edward was touched when his brother called him uncle and Winry promised to visit as soon as possible, sending Mei and the baby their love. Alphonse also called Sensei and could hear her almost crying voice with the good news.

Lee moved on his father arms, making him smile:

- Are you having good dreams?

The baby yawned, before moving again, inside the blanket.

So that was being a parent? He wondered if Hohenheim held him and Edward like that when they were born. He wondered how his father felt as such a little life was put on his hands.

There were so many occasions he desired Trisha and his father were with them. Even though there were no regrets on everything they experienced together, all the friendships gained and lessons learned, he wished his parents could be there, at least to meet their grandchildren and see that, against all odds, he and Edward turned out ok.

Without noticing, tears came from his golden eyes. His chest was almost breaking from all the life changing events of that day. He was a father now. That little boy had just started his own journey and he would make his best to help him with it.

Alphonse hold his child, his head down, silent tears still falling, when he felt Mei's hands on his face. She was kneeled in front of him, with a smile:

- What's wrong?

- Ahn… nothing... I... I was just… – she dried his tears, gently.

- Don't worry. He's going to be fine. He has the best father ever.

- Mei… - he would always be grateful for her talent on soothing his heart.

- And I will cut the throat of anyone who dares to bring him any kind of sadness. – her sentence made him laugh a little. - He really looks like you.

- You think?

- Yes, Winry showed me some pictures of you when you're children. You two are very much alike. He even got your eyes. He's Xing's most handsome prince. - she kissed the baby's face. – Let's go to bed. We need to rest as much as possible, before he wakes up again.

- Ok.

Even though the nursery was ready, Mei and him agreed on letting the crib by their bed for a couple of nights. He put the baby there, wishing good night, before laying by his wife side.

- And you? How are you feeling now? You almost didn't have anything to eat today.

- A little bit sore, that's all. But the strangest thing is the sensation of emptiness after so much time carrying a human being. It will take a while before I can get use to my own gravity again.

- The doctor said you need to rest as much as possible. Tell me if you need anything, ok? Don't go walking around the house like nothing happened.

- Alphonse, I had a baby, I'm not sick. I'm not going to bother you for a glass of water. I survived taking a shower by my own, didn't I?

- You won't bother me. I know you're such a brave warrior, but now you're also a mother and I want to help. – his fingers touched her hair in a gentle way. – Let me take care of you.

- If I get spoiled its going to be all your fault.

- I can take the risk. – he kissed her, lightly, but soon they broke apart, as their child started to cry next to them.

Alphonse picked Lee up and gave him to his mother. It was amazing how Mei already knew what he wanted, in such a short time together. It's a mother's thing, he thought, seeing his beautiful wife nursing their baby. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. With so much love between them, Mei was right. Their family would be just fine.


End file.
